1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a control device and a control method of a vehicle including an engine having an electric variable valve timing mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-058217 (JP 2014-058217 A) describes a technique to control a stop position of a crankshaft of an engine to a target position at the time of an engine stop in order to appropriately perform a next start of the engine. In JP 2014-058217 A, in a hybrid vehicle, the stop position of the crankshaft at the time of the engine stop is adjusted by use of a motor generator, so that opening degrees of an intake valve and an exhaust valve become larger than a predetermined opening degree. This restrains formation of ice in respective gaps between the intake valve and its corresponding valve seat and between the exhaust valve and its corresponding valve seat.